Mother's Day
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: Shego gets annoyed with Drakken for waking her up, but when she learns of the reason as to why she was woken up, she's not too angry at him anymore.


_**-I just wanted to write something on here because it's been a long time since I posted anything on FanFiction. The story is just something I made quickly for the occasion of Mother's day. If you've read any of my D/S fanfics then you know I write in that they have a daughter, Lucy, together. Enjoy and hopefully, with summer coming up, I'll have more time to write on this site in the upcoming months.**_

* * *

She was sleeping. Emphasize on the word _was_. There was a certain somebody outside her bedroom door that just had to make so much noise and wake her up! _Oh, that man can be so annoying sometimes_, she thought as she clearly heard a vase break. A very fragile vase, assuming by how loud the glass hit the floor.

She got out of her bed, tired and a bit annoyed, to go investigate what her faithful other half is up to now—Probably some crazy new invention he cooked up in the late night. Why she had to fall for an evil scientist, she'll never know.

As she stood, her bare feet on the cold, clear tile, the scent of burnt bacon crawled up into her nose, making her face form a disgusted expression. _He's cooking... great! _(sarcasm)

She walked—more like stomped—over to the door and opened it fiercely, ready to shout at that stupid, stupid man for waking her up so early in the... morning?

She didn't shout at that stupid man, and her sudden mood of annoyance turned into confusion as she looked at the person, that short, adorable, little person, that gazed up at her with an innocent smile. The young one held a few dozen Iris flowers in one of her tiny, little hands, water dripping off the edge of the flower stems and onto the ground below them. _That's where the crashing vase comes in_, she thought, smiling, as the little girl lifted the flowers up to her.

"Happy Mommy's day," the little girl said as the older one took the flowers.

Mother's day... That's right, she did here on the news that it was coming up... So soon, though? She also forgot that she was a mother now. Not that she forgot about her child or anything, she forgot about the fact that she is, what society refers to her as, a mother. She doesn't mind that title, no not one bit, but Shego is the name that she goes by and that's what her daughter calls her, not mom. But now that this day is here and her daughter is presenting her with dripping flowers, the holiday that she usually ignores suddenly became nice.

Before she could respond to her daughter with a "thank you" or a grateful hug, that foolish man came rushing toward them, wearing a _Kiss The Cook_ apron and holding up a spatula. He took one good look at the dripping flowers and began to ramble up an explanation, "Shego... I took my eyes off of her for one second and she's smashing vases... Did we wake you? It was suppose to be a surprise. Sorry. Go back to sleep and we'll wake you up when—"he looked back at the kitchen—"I go get us some food that we can actually eat."

She glared at him for a moment, wearing that familiar expression she used whenever her goofy man messed up, then placed a small kiss on his tender lips. "You go get the food—and make it quick, I'm starving—while I stay and clean up the mess you, my foolish lover, have made to the best of my ability."

"I'll do it," he insisted. "Go back to bed. Sleep a little bit longer—"he looked at his daughter—"and take Lucy with you. The kitchen floor is filled with broken glass." He shoved the both of them back into the bedroom and shut the door. "It'll just take a moment to clean up then I'll go get breakfast," he said from outside the bedroom door, his voice fading with every word as he moved farther and farther away from the door.

With a long, exhausting sigh, Shego placed the dripping flowers on the table beside her bed, took one look at her beautiful little girl and placed her on the warm bed before laying next to her.

"Thank you," Shego whispered into one of her daughter's ears, her eyes closed and more than ready to fall back into a deep slumber.


End file.
